


Heαrd yoυ тαlĸιɴɢ ѕнιт | Yαɴdere Arмιɴ |

by 50ShadesOfUkeEren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Insanity, M/M, Possession, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50ShadesOfUkeEren/pseuds/50ShadesOfUkeEren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin was always with Eren whenever he could be, he made sure Eren got up, made sure he went to be, made sure he ate. He was slowly but surely making Eren dependent of him, he wanted Eren to live for him, love him and only him. No one else, anyway who tired to get in the way would be used as an example as to why to never mess with something that belonged to Armin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part one of two.

The soft tapping of Armin's quill against the wooden table could be heard, he was writing a report to Hanji as she had asked for. It was quite boring to say the least but, he did it anyway, one hand with quill and the other running through his beloved boyfriend’s unbelievably soft brunette locks, while his mind thought how to write this report.  
Eren's head lay in his lap, the brunette had fallen asleep ages ago and showed possible signs of waking up soon, Armin didn't mind, not at all. Eren was his beloved, he would do anything for the brunette, anything. He with Eren almost 24/7, making sure he was safe and healthy, and that people remembered Eren is his, only his.

He was rather, possessive of him as some would say, Connie commented on it the other day, Armin just laughed it off and walked away. Dealing with people other than Eren was annoying and tiring, but it was all made better when he got to see his beloved Eren again. His and only his, no one else's, never, just his beloved Eren. Armin had claimed ownership of Eren a long time ago, since they were children, Eren won't remember it now but he remembers the day he first liked Eren in more than and did something classed as, possessive, also they day he first kissed him because the situation called for it back then.

 

~~~[Flash back, Shiganshia, before the fall]~~~

 

Armin pulled Eren's body out of the water and onto the sandy river bank, they had been playing when a couple of Armin's bullies decided to push Eren into the water and almost drown the poor seven year old, luckily Armin knew how to swim and saved him.  
" Eren? Eren!? Eren are you okay!? Speak to me! " He shook the brunette, trying to wake him up. He wasn't breathing, Armin panicked and pressed his lips to Eren's, pushing air into his lungs. Armin had read about CPR in a book he borrowed from Eren's father, he knew how it basically worked. His small hands pressed on Eren's chest and began pushing up and down, trying to get Eren to breathe again.  
After many attempts, the brunette finally coughed up a combination of water and spit, rolling onto his side. Armin sighed relief, he was alive his only friend was alive, thank he walls. He gently rubbed Eren's back and smiled, " I'll be right back " he knew Eren couldn't hear him, he was asleep from the traumatic event.

Armin's smiling face turned in a terrifying glare as he stood up and walked over to the boy who had pushed Eren in the bank. " You... " Armin hissed and the other kid whimpered.

" I-i didn't mean it I promise! I-it was just an accident! " the boy protested.

" You nearly killed him! You nearly killed /my/ Eren! " he emphasized the point of owning him. Armin had never felt so angry in his life, his blood was boiling with rage and his normally calm baby blue eyes were sending the other kid the most terrifying glare possible. The thought of losing Eren was scary it's self, he would shudder at it, he would never let that happen, not ever. Armin didn't know where he gained this new found strength but he used it to lift her boy up by his neck and choke him " How dare you do that to him! " he screeched and continued " You think you can just try to kill him and get away with it!? Not on my watch jerk! Eren is /mine/ don't you /ever/ touch him again! I am clear!? "  
The boy was clawing at his arms, trying to break free of his hold. A small amount of droll dribbled out the side of his lips and he tried to speak " Y-yes! I-i got it! " he rasped out and Armin dropped him. The boy gasped deeply, trying to gain back the lost air into his lungs.  
" Now get out of my sight " Armin hissed as the other boy wasted no time getting up and running away crying for his mother.  
He walked back over to the blissfully asleep Eren, he was breathing properly now, that was good. He sat on his knees next to him and put his head onto his lap, running his fingers through his chocolate brown locks " Its okay Eren, I won't let those bullies harm you ever again. I'll protect you, like you protected me. No one will harm what's mine, I won't let anyone harm you like this again. " Armin had a crazed look in his eyes as the Eren slept in his lap, completely innocent to what was going on around him.

 

~~~[ Back to the present, Survey Corps HQ ]~~~

 

That was the day something snapped inside Armin, the he noticed he couldn't live without his beloved Eren. The day he began to love Eren to no limits.

A soft groan came from Eren, who's head lay in Armin's lap. He as laying across two chairs in what looked like the most uncomfortable position but somehow made it work and was able to fall asleep while Armin wrote his report. The chairs rattled a little with Eren's squirming, Armin ran his fingers through Eren's soft locks in an attempt to calm him down and go back to sleep, however it failed when Eren decides now was time to get up.

" Morning Armin.... " he stretched his arms and yawned.

" Its three in the afternoon Eren " Armin chuckles and puts his now finished report away. " Anyway, how was your nap? You did sleep for quite a while, are you alright? "

" Yeah, I'm fine I just haven't been feeling good lately "

Armin frowned his brows in concern " Why? "

" Hanji's experiments are really tiring and I find myself feeling like shit, she pokes and prods me with all kinds of tools in all kinds of different places. Then she brings out her needles " Eren shuddered at the thought, he /hated/ needles. Sharp bastards are terrifying to him, he's got some history with that shit.

Armin frowned, perhaps he need to teach Hanji a lesson that making Eren tired was not okay. " That sucks I guess " he simply replied but his mind thought else. ' That bitch, touching my Eren, working him all day. She'll pay!' He screamed in his head and glared a little.  
Eren didn't notice, like always, in fact he so used to Armin being with him that it had gown to be normal, he was do obvious to the fact he'd grown with his friend being closer then he should. Armin knew this well, he had slowly over time made Eren used to being there and he'll continue to do until Eren can't not be without it. He'll make Eren dependent on him, always needing to be there no matter what.  
Armin stood " I'll be back, I need to give this to Hanji " Armin picked up the papers and gave Eren a kiss on the cheek " Stay here okay? "

" Sure, see you soon " Eren replied.

Armin smiled and skipped off, however as soon as he was out of anyone's sight his sweet smile turn into that terrifying glare again as he walked into Hanji's office and closed the door behind him. The next minutes were all a bit of blur to him, he heard Hanji's annoying screams as she pleaded not to be killed. He knew it would be a bit of a disadvantage to lose her, she was his only way if learning more about Eren so he spared her life but made sure she never spoke of this to anyone.

 

*~*~*~* 

 

All believed the innocent little blonde or course, him telling the story of how he found Hanji lying in her office with her tongue cut out, no one suspected a thing and it was going to stay that way.

However his plan back fired, rather than Eren feeling better and having to be away from Hanji. The brunette instead was outraged and he chose to stay by Hanji's side as much as possible, saying that if anyone tried to hurt her he'll beat the shit out of them.  
To make matters worse new recruits arrived recently and they don't seem to understand Eren belongs to Armin.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Armin glared, that's all he did, just glared.

Standing in front of Eren was one of the previously mentioned new recruits. She had orange hair, dark brown eyes, a freckle dotted face and plump pink lips. Eren smiled at her in a friendly manor and Armin just glared, the other two were completely oblivious. " P-please take this! " the girl squeaked and held out a letter to Eren. He smiled and gently took it from her grasp, their fingers brushing against each other, witch Armin didn't like at all. The girl looked up at Eren and smiled before leaning in to kiss his cheek, Armin was internally screaming at this point and thinking of many 'lesson's' he's going to have to teach. She skipped off to her friend, blushing madly as she did.

" She's nice " Eren commented, completely oblivious to the fact it was a love letter he was given.

" Very " Armin hissed trough his teeth and took Eren's hand, walking him to his room rather then to Hanji's office.

" What about Hanji? " Eren asked as he was dragged.

" I'm sure Levi's with her, plus its getting late and you need your rest. I'll take the liberty of chaining you tonight "

" Kinky much, Armin? " Eren smirked and rose an eyebrow.

Armin playfully rolled his eyes and stifled a laugh " Oh hush you " he said as they descended the stairs down to the dungeon that Eren called ' his quarters '. He used his small, place hands to push open the large wooden door that opened up to his room. Inside was an old couch that Eren managed to score before it would be thrown out for good, a picture frame with a drawing of his mother inside that was a gift from Armin about a year ago, a simple wooden dresser with a few draws popped open with cloths hanging out and falling onto the door from Eren's morning rush. And last but certainly not least there was a simple bed that could actually fit two people, the sheets were obviously not made and had cuffs resting on it, his eyes trailed the chains that connected to the cuffs, across the sheets, up the wall and to the ceiling where they ended.

Eren went over to his drawer, put the love letter down on top of it and pulled out his sleep wear, which included a knew pair of boxers to wear. " Hey Armin, could you do me a favour and turn around while I change? " he asked, removing his jacket and lazily tossing to a random corner of the room.

" Aww, why can't I see? " Armin chuckled and picked up his jacket, neatly folding it and putting it into the draw.

" I'm okay with you seeing my shirtless, but not really with you seeing my dick just yet"

" There's nothing to be shy about "

" You'll get to see it one day Love, just not today " Eren yawned.

" You're so shy, but if that's what you want then alright " he turned around and heard Eren's pants drop to the ground. He was a little annoyed Eren didn't seem to trust him, but it's not he hasn't seen Eren naked before, Eren just didn't know it need to know. But it had been a while since he had watched Eren shower, he used to do it back in training days and the brunette never knew he was there. What was really great about it is since Eren chose to shower when no one else did, it gave him time to release sexual frustrations and Armin ever so eagerly watched him do so, while touching himself too of course. 

Armin hummed and let his mind wander back to that damn bitch who gave Eren the letter, oh he'll teach her a lesson alright. He'll make her never want to see Eren again as he rips out her--- " Armin, you can look now " he was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of his lover's voice, music to his ears it is. He smiled and turned around to face Eren is his sleep wear, a pair of fresh boxers and an oversized shirt, witch actually looked quite cute because the sleeves were longer than his arms.

" You cutie~ " Armin commented and wrapped his arms around Eren's waist " you and your big sleeves " he kissed Eren's cheek, where the girl had kissed before, making sure her disgusting mark was gone.

" you know why I wear them " Eren groaned out.

Armin stifled a laugh " I know, I know, don't worry " Armin walked him over to the bed and sat him down, then he removed his own boots, straps and jacket before getting the chains. It pained him to have to chain Eren like this because he knew Eren didn't like, Eren understood why he had to be chained but that doesn't mean he has to like it. " Sorry, I know you hate it but it has to be done " he says as Eren groans in displeasure. Armin gently took Eren's wrists and attached the cold and heavy metal chains to them. Eren wore the oversized shirt because the chains would irritate the skin on his sleeves. He got Eren to stand up for a moment while he wrapped him in his blanket sat him back down, moving him to the far side of the and putting his feet up. Eren was already half asleep and didn't notice he was getting extra help from Armin tonight.

" Mmm I'm .. Tired... But I don't want you to go ..." Eren mumbled.

Armin lay himself next to Eren wrapped his arms around him over the blanket " I'll stay with you until you fall asleep, okay? " he kissed the top of his head and Eren snuggled his face into Armin's small chest.

" M'kay... " He mumbled again and closed his eyes. Armin giggled at how cute a sleepy Eren was and just held him. God he loved this, just being able to hold his boyfriend with no disturbances, take in his scent and make him happy.

However Armin knew he couldn't stay, not only would he get it trouble, he had a lesson to teach to that stupid girl. He glanced down at Eren and saw that the brunette was totally asleep, no signs of waking up anytime soon. He placed a kiss on the top of his head and got out of the bed, grabbing the spare pillow at the end of the bed and putting it right next to him. Armin knew Eren was a sleep hugger so sooner or later his arms would reach out and hug the provided pillow.  
Putting back on the rest of his clothing and taking the love letter, Armin left in search of girl.

That bitch will pay.


	2. Part two of two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter.

A soft humming sound was heard as the girl who gave Eren the letter, her name being Lillian, skipped down to her room. She sighed dreamily at the thought of Eren accepting her love and going out with her, she had a massive crush on the brunette that was first best described as admiration. She had always wanted to meet him since the battle of Trost where she heard about him recapturing the the almost lost territory. Ever since then she had wanted to meet him and when she saw him after her own training was finished, she fell in love him. Sadly she didn't know he was taken and that she had just made the greatest mistake of her life, she pissed off a certain blonde named Armin.

Speaking of witch he was not far behind her, he was just waiting for her right moment to make his move. He hid himself in he shadow's, his foot steps soft and silent, his breathing calm and controlled as he waited. His time was coming soon as she made the stupid choice to go away from the sleeping area of the building and just randomly walk around. He smirked ' stupid girl, you're just making my job easier ' he thought, pulling out a sharp knife.

Lillian had little time to react when a hand covered her mouth and a cold blade was held to her neck. She didn't dare move, the blade was already cutting her skin and she didn't want to end up dead in an instant. 

" You.. " Armin sneered " You tried to give this to Eren, right? " he threw the letter on the ground in front of her, she looked at it and nodded. " You really think you could win his heart with a stupid piece of paper? You dared even try to when he's /my/ boyfriend? Eren is /mine/ and dared to talk to him, touch him,... Love him. How dare you! " she was suddenly turned around and now her back was pushed up to the wall where she saw her attacker.

" I-it's you! You were the one with Eren-- "

" How dare you speak my boyfriends name "

" W-what? Boyfriend!?....He's g-gay? "

" Bisexual, you inconsiderate fuck, get it right. "

" O-okay, p-please let me go! " she pleaded, Armin narrowed his eyes and brought his knife to her mouth.

" Now, now, I never said you were getting out of this easily. I need to insure you won't talk about this to anyone " Armin stated flatly and roughly grabbed her tongue with one. Lillian tried to bite him but he tsk'd and kneed her in gut, her body going limp for long enough.  
Muffled screams filled the hallway as blood dripped from Lillian's mouth, she kept squirming witch only made it hurt more but she was terrified. Soon enough she went silent and her pink tongue fell to hr ground, blood pooling on the floor.  
Armin looked at her and glared " You're lucky I didn't kill you, but, I won't hesitate to. Keep that in mind and never go near my boyfriend again, got that? "

She franticly nodded and tried to stop her bleeding. Armin kicked her in that face for good measure, breaking her nose in the process. She fell to her side and sobbed, looking at the love letter as blood stained the envelope.

Armin tsk'd and walked away, knowing she wasn't going to talk. He smiled and decided to sleep with his Eren tonight, he washed up and got changed before going back down to Eren's room.

The thing was, Eren wasn't there and the chains were broken, Armin panicked and look at the unlocked chains. He of course started to freak out, running back up the stairs and looking everywhere for the brunette, eventually he found him and he did not like what he was seeing, not one bit.

Two guys, one with Eren slung over his shoulder, not only is he touching Eren but his hand is resting to close to Eren's butt for Armin's liking and a gag is tied around Eren's mouth, a little drool rolling down the of his chin and his hands are tied behind his back. Eren's squirming confirmed that he was relatively okay, growling and trying to wriggle his way out of the older man's grip.

Armin growls lowly as he sneaks forward, his steps light and precise. Hr quickly takes the gun from the man and knocks him out almost too easily, then he points the gun at the man holding Eren. "You dare touch /my/ boyfriend?" He says glaring coldly at them. "He is /mine/ and not to be touched by any who is not approved by me. Especially filthy fucks like yourself"

Eren stops squirming at the sound of Armin's voice, he hasn't ever heard the blonde say something like that before but he honestly couldn't care less at the moment.

The man turns to face him puts Eren down but quickly draws agun and holds it to the brunettes head.  
" Move and he gets a hole in his head " the man threatened, pulling back the trigger a little. He smirked when he saw Armin nervously bite his lip and harden his glare.

Eren knew the glare wasn't directed towards him but he still found himself afraid of his boyfriends... terrifying glare, never in his life that he had known Armin, had he seen the blonde glare with such intent to kill.

Armin looked calm on the outside, but internally he was panicking for the safety of his Eren and that his façade was ripped away in front of Eren, this was not acceptable, he needed Eren to forget this and fast. Armin knew Eren had a regenerative abilities however he didn't think Eren could bounce back from having a hole blown is his head. He looks at the man hold, taking in his features and trying to figure out his motive for making the biggest mistake of his life.

The man looks rather young, about 30-33, his dark olive skin, dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. The man smirks wraps an arm around Eren's waist "I'll be taking this lovely lady" he mocked and pulled Eren closer to him, hips touching. Armin's anger exploded inside himself when the man inhaled Eren's sent and licked his cheek, arm around his waist tightening. "Very pretty and smells nice too"

Eren honestly feels more afraid of the man himself rather then death, he's never really been touched like this before and he let's out a soft whimper, tears at the brims of his eyes when the perverted man groped his bum, fondling it and licked behind his ear.

That was it for Armin, it was now or never. Armin quickly shoots the man’s hand and runs from forward, the man drops his gun and let's go of Eren to hold his now bleeding hand. Eren had never seen Armin do such a thing, he saw glare and expected him to kill the man but, instead he found himself with a throbbing pain in the back of his head and seeing a blurred image of Armin saying something before he fell over.

The blonde had run over and slammed the back of Eren's head into the stone wall, knocking him out and probably giving him a concussion. Eren fell to the ground with a soft thud and Armin turned his attention back to the perverted man “You" he hissed "You touched him, you made him cry and you made me hurt him. How dare you!" Armin screeched and started firing his gun at the man.

Loud bangs of the gun was heard and crimson blood ouzed out of the many holes in the man, Armin is breathing heavily and trying to calm his anger. He knew the gun shots would wake people up so he made quick work of cutting out the second man's tongue and picking up his Eren who had gotten blood splashed on him, much like Armin did. 

Armin carried Eren bridal style back to his room, easily avoiding being seen. He puts Eren on the floor so his bed doesn't get covered in blood and pulls off the brunette’s bloodied clothes. He gets a bucket of warm water and a cloth, dipping it into the water, ringing it out and then using it to wash the blood and sweat off Eren. Being the creepy guy Armin is, rather than just quickly cleaning off the blood, he decided to take it slow so he got to see Eren's body more. He had seen Eren naked before but never this close, normally half of his view blocked and from a distance.  
He runs the cloth over Eren's face and neck, after having removed the gag and wiping away the drool. He smirks at Eren's body, running the cloth down it slowly, savouring being this close to him. He rolls Eren onto his side and washes the rest of him.

Armin strongly resists the urge to kiss Eren's hips, knowing if he did, he wouldn't be able to stop himself and he didn't want to loose his or Eren's innocence while Eren was out cold. He cleans himself off and hears Eren groan from the cold, he quickly slips Eren into a pair of boxers and an over seized shirt (much like the one's he was wearing before), putting him back into bed and climbing in himself.  
Armin propped his head up with his elbow and used his other hand to brush Eren's bangs out of his face " I'm sorry I failed you, I let him touch you that way, I promise to keep a better eye on you and protect you forever. " he smirked " My Eren, my sweet and precious Eren, we will be together for eternity~ " he said kissing Eren deeply on the lips, then pecking his forehead and snuggling up to him to sleep. 

 

*~*~*~*

 

"I wake up to this" Levi complained and looked at the two bodies on the ground "One's alive but lost his tongue .. Shit" there was blood everywhere on the floor and the dead body was full of holes. He kept looking around til he heard footsteps and turned to see Hanji "oh hey.." Ever since she lost her tongue he had tried to be more gentle with her, since the experience was terrifying for her, so he tried to be less of an ass.  
Hanji hummed in acknowledgment and looked around, her stomach was completely fine until she saw the cut out tongue, she felt herself shiver in fear and want to throw up.

"Shit- Hanji, breath and let's go for now" Levi ushered her away and both went for a calming walk while Erwin and Mike investigated.

 

*~*~*~*

 

"Eren? Eren wake up.... Eren... Eren c'mon get up" Armin kept shaking Eren but the brunette wasn't going to do nothing of the sort.  
He only vaguely remembered the pervious night, being captured and sexually harassed then nothing.... Just a weird fuzzy image that somewhat represented a person. Eren just didn't feel right and didn't want to be touched so he scooted away from Armin.  
Armin frowned, Eren was avoiding him? Oh no no no, this can't happen, this must be fixed immediately.

"Eren? What's wrong?" Armin asked with a soft frown.

"Last night, what happened? I can't remember.." Eren mumbled. "I-i remember being kidnapped and that man.....t-t-touching me-" Eren shuddered a little and Armin placed a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it gently.

"Shhhh I'm here, I won't let anyone harm you okay? I'll protect you at /all/ costs." Armin said in a different tone of voice then normal, it actually worried Eren and made him turn back to look at Armin. The blonde cursed at himself internally for allowing that to happen, he smiled and tried to giggle it off, saying he had to leave for training. When Armin left, Eren made a mental note to watch for something like that to happen again.

Armin had been acting strange recently.

And it scared Eren.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Levi rubbed Hanji's back and sighed while the taller woman puked into the toilet. "You gotta stop screwing around and tell me who the fuck did this to you. The Hanji I knew would get all excited about seeing a tongue, wondering what kind of experiments to do. She wouldn't have a massive panic attack and up chuck in a toilet." He said as the woman puked one more time and looked at him.  
Hanji gave him a nervous look and washed her mouth out before getting up and going to her room. Levi followed, determined to get answers and saw Hanji get a piece of paper and a quil. She started to write and showed him what she had written.

'You won't believe me, Levi'

"Try me"

'But you really won't, no one will. Why bother?'

"So it's one of our men or women putting on an innocent act?"

The expression Hanji gave meant Levi hit the mark. He looked at her with narrowed eyes, "Tell me"

'Armin Alert'

"Are you sure?"

'Positive'

"Why? Why would he do that?, what did you do?"

'I got to close to, Eren'

In that moment Levi understood everything, he had been watching the blonde and everyone else from the beginning. He had noticed Armin's possessive behaviour when it came to Eren, always with him, secretly glaring a people who would approach Eren, lying through his teeth and slowly but surly keeping Eren away from people.

"I believe you, no one's that innocent. Listen to me, I have a plan and make sure you burn the paper afterwards"  
Unkown to Levi and Hanji they did not know just which certain blonde was lurking outside Hanji's office, listening in carefully.  
Armin blinked and kept a rather blank expression, looking up at the ceiling. 'I guess it's time up for the act, I need to take Eren as far away as I can. The hideout I prepared will do quite nicely, then me and Eren can be together for ever and ever!. I won't let anyone get in the way of our love' he smiled to himself and walked away quietly.

Armin decided to leave that very night after he finished up something's and collected Eren.

 

*~*~*~*

 

"Eren, let's go for a walk" Armin smiled and held his hand out to the brunette. Eren had spent the day in bed sleeping curled up in his sheets, when he wasn't sleeping he was just thinking.

Eren groaned softly as Armin kept shaking him, "Go away, I don't wanna go for a walk. I'm tired" he complained, snuggling into the sheets more.

Armin bit his lip, he had only had so little time to get Eren out without as much of hassle. "Fine, I'll carry you" he slipped his arms around Eren.  
"No, I don't want to go, leave me alone" Eren said more sternly. Armin didn't listen, still trying to get a good grip on Eren. "Armin stop" Eren squirmed in his hold.

"I can't do that Eren, we need to go" Armin said a little darkly. Eren squirmed out of his hold, still wrapped in his blankets. "If you refuse to come, I'll make you"

Eren snuggled into his pillows, recognizing Armin's tone and feeling a shiver run down his spine. "G-go away- mhm!" Eren words became muffed and choked as Armin indeed did start to strangle him. "W-what .. are you ..doing!?" Eren gagged out, arms squirming under the blanket prison.

Armin gave him a hurt look, like he wasn't the one in the wrong. "You didn't want to go but we need to, I'm just making the trip easier. I don't want to have you screaming while I carry you, I'm doing this for you well being Eren. Everyone wants to take you away from me, hurt you, I can't let that happen" Armin smiled when he saw the brunette start to slip into being unconscious, he gently pecked Eren's lips, humming sweetly "Good night, my love"

"Armin... " Eren mumbled, falling unconscious and completely limp. He got some of Eren's cloths, stuffing them into his bag and carried Eren out of the dungeon just in time and carried him away into the night, Eren bundled up in his bed sheets.

Levi tsk'd at the sight of the ransacked room "Dammit, we were late. Mikasa, Jean go out on pursuit, take back up. I need to report this"

Both teens nodded sadly, not wanting to believe the situation. They rode on horse back, using 3DMG in the dark took a lot of skill.

"Armin!? Eren!? Where are you!?" Mikasa called out as she rode into the dark forest. "We just want to talk!"

Armin heard her and growled, putting Eren down in a bush, trying him up with a gag in his mouth. He planted a small kiss on Eren's head and caresses his cheek "I'll be back my love" Armin ran off to confront them.

Armin confronted Mikasa, Jean and their back up, 4 vs 1. It would seem like he was over powered but Armin's strive to Eren all for himself gave him strength, and a lot of it.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Eren slowy woke up with a muffled groan, looking around him, he let out muffled scream at the sight of Jean dead in front of him. He screamed and squirmed, noticing more body's and blood around him, including his adopted sister, Mikasa.

Two small, but strong arms wrapped around his waist and a pair of lips hovered next to his ear, sending a shiver down his spine when they spoke "shhhh, It's okay, you're okay, I'm here my love. I won't let anyone harm you, see you, you'll be hidden away with me forever. We'll be happy together, we'll make love on the night of our wedding~" Armin grinned and slipped ring on Eren's finger. He had been planning on marrying Eren for a long time, he didn't want it to be like this but he can't change the past. "What do you say my love?" He loosened the gag around Eren's mouth.

"Hell no! Get off me! You're not the Armin I know, you're a monster! A murderer!" Eren yelled and squirmed in the sheets wrapped around him. Armin's grip tightened, biting on the brunette's ear to shut him up.

"I love you, can't you see? I do this for you and only you my love. We'll have our own wedding! It'll be perfect!" Armin laughed and nuzzled Eren.

"I'll never love you-" Eren yelped at Armin suddenly being on top him, then he let out a scream with Armin stuck his knife into Eren's mouth and cut off his tongue in one swift movement.

"Don't you dare ever say something like that again!" Armin screeched in pure anger, tossing Eren's tongue a side. "I have done so much for you! I stopped Hanji's annoying titan talk, got that girl to never go near you again, I /killed/ the man who touched you! You are mine! Do you understand!? I OWN YOU" he screeched again in Eren's face.

Eren didn't have any words, he was shell shocked, his sweet, sweet Armin was no more. Replaced by this monster. He wasn't surprised when he started to sob softly, he was afraid, afraid of what Armin could do. Armin's terrifying glare turned into a sweet smile and he nuzzled Eren's cheek with his nose, "shhh I have you, I won't let you go. I love you so much, Eren, you protected me and now I'll protect you, my love". He soothed, caressing Eren's cheek and giving him a soft kiss. He licked up Eren's sweet tears, humming a little and lifting the brunette up into his arms.

Eren sobbed into Armin's shoulder, tongue growing back slowly so he could utter a small goodbye to the dead bodies. He swallowed a lump in his throat, knowing he was doomed while he sobbed and Armin carried him away into the night.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Eren doesn't know how long it's been, days, week's, months or even years, but he didn't care. Time didn't matter anymore. All he cared about was his beloved husband, the one cared for him, fed him, bathed him and most importantly loved him.

Eren would wait obediently for his husband, he never left the house, oh no no no that wasn't allowed. He wasn't allowed to go outside unless it was his birthday or a special occasion, but normally he was never allowed outside where people can see and hurt him. That's why he sat at the table and drew with the supplies his husband brought home for him. He lived for the attention his husband gave him, sometimes if his husband was gone for too long, Eren would start to cry and keep crying til he came back.

Just like today, Eren sat near the front door and cried, waiting for his husband to come home and cuddle him. He tugged at the chain wrapped around his ankle, wanting to get closer to the door.

Armin approached home and heard Eren's cries, he smriked softly to himself, knowing that his near life long plan had worked, Eren was completely dependent on Armin, just how he wanted it to be. He opener the door and put his stuff down quickly, going over to Eren "hey, shhhh I'm here now my love. Look at me." Armin smiled gently, caressing Eren's cheek while licking away his tears.

Eren opened his eyes as told, looking into his husband's "i-i was so scared.... You were g-gone when I woke up and you were out so late, i-i wanted to go after you" he sobbed.

Armin's expression darkened "ehh? Is that so? You wanted to go outside when you know it's very far away from your birthday?. That's very bad of you Eren, I guess I'll have to leave you be to learn your lesson." He stood and started to walk away. Eren got up on his knees, holding onto Armin tightly.

"Don't leave! Please don't leave!, I won't ever think it again, promise!, I'm so sorry! Please don't leave!" Eren sobbed into Armin's tight.

Armin smirked, gently petting Eren's head. "Good boy, understand that unless it's your birthday, going outside is not allowed, okay?. If you get that, then I'll reward you~"

Eren nodded swiftly "I'm not allowed outside unless it's my birthday" he repeated as if hypnotized, standing up to hug Armin properly.

Armin's smirk grew wider "Good boy, now for your reward" his hand slid down to Eren's clothed bum, stroking it. "I'll reward you very well" he picked Eren up, carrying him to the bedroom, chain being long enough to reach.

This was just how Armin wanted it, Eren only knew and loved him, just the way it should be.


End file.
